


Fated Tea

by Taua



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, Gen, Out of Character?, Sickness, Slice of Life, idk really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 19:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17270096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taua/pseuds/Taua
Summary: Just a quick work I threw together last night.





	Fated Tea

Somehow he thought the end would be more... glorious. Heroic. Maybe even... _dramatic_. With the girl of his dreams in his arms and explosions going off on his back, fireworks and music and-

“Ha- _shoooo_!”

The sneeze was so violent Sora arched off the bed, snot and... other... disgusting fluids flying across the room. Even the blanket waved a bit, his jerking had been so strong. Eyes swollen and caked with some sort of substance he sunk back into the covers, a pitiable groan leaving his lips when he wormed deeper into his blanket.

It had been _years_ he caught such a terrible cold. He was even too sick to distract himself with videogames. Plainly watching TV was a challenge itself, with his snot-filled head throbbing and eyes constantly falling shut. At least the shiver had passed; until that morning, he couldn't even properly grab the remote.

The absolute worst was the date though:

Today was the last day of school before summer break. Basically _everyone_ would go off to the beach as soon as noon came around, eating ice-cream and paddling over to the small island and sunbathing and ugh. Sora was in no shape to join, even when he packed himself up nice and warm and stayed out of the sun. In a few days his parents would come around, too, take him home over the holidays and probably force him to pick up all the studies he missed in the two weeks he already laid in bed with fever. His marks left a lot to be desired, too. Probably they were going to stick him with some tutor as well.

What heartless human beings they were.

Another moan cut through the noises as Sora closed his eyes in regret. The summer was lost even before it begun...

“I wanted to share a Papu with Kairiii...” A single tear ran down his cheek, his entire forces focusing on prayers instead. With him off the screen, some other guy could simply come up and share a fruit with Kairi. Snatch her away just before he even got his chance.

What a sad, lonely life he had...

Just before he could sob again, another sudden sneeze made him sit up. This time the snot flew _even further_ away, but he didn't particularly care. The realization that the love of his life was perhaps gone depressed him to the point he completely resigned.

“Damn Sora, at least use a tissue.”

With a startled yell Sora jerked on the bed, so hard he half-way fell out of it. The entire world was still upside-down when he examined his small dorm – and finally recognized a pair of long legs that led up to a white shirt, just before he saw an annoyed expression framed by silver hair.

If he had the force, Sora would have flipped a finger at him. However he barely managed a pitiable, exhausted sigh.

Riku mirrored his sigh – without the pity, though – before he discarded his backpack and crouched down by the bed. He was a bit ahead in his puberty; his arms already developed into muscled limbs with a really prominent biceps. He picked Sora up like a puppet and laid him back down like it was nothing. However he slowed down as he tucked the blanket back over his body, eyebrows furrowed. “First I thought you might be exaggerating, but you actually _are_ burning hot,” he commented, though his voice was the slightest bit softer than a minute ago.

“I'm... dying...” Sora lolled his head to the side, but unfortunately it didn't make the dizziness fade. The fall from the bed had been too much for his weakened system.

Some of the seriousness of the situation must have showed on his face; usually Riku would have delivered a comeback, but this time he remained strangely tame. Or maybe he just didn't hear it, with his ringing ears and blurry sight.

“... Sora?”

“Hu...?” Slowly Sora opened his eyes again. Man, he hadn't realized he had closed them in the first place.

Suddenly Riku was up to his face, close enough for him to see the electric green of his eyes. “I asked if you have taken anything,” he repeated while his palm pressed flat against his sweaty forehead. The skin was so delightfully cool, Sora subconsciously pushed further into the contact.

“Na. It's a cold.” He tried to smile, if only out of habit. Riku looked seriously worried for a moment and despite all their competing, they _were_ best friends at the end of the day. It was enough when only one of them got a ruined summer vacation.

It could have been a trick of his ears, but Sora was positive he heard a faint disapproving grunt. Then the hand disappeared from his forehead and Riku sat up, his face too far away to see any details.

“Try to sleep a bit. I'll be right back.”

And then Sora allowed his eyes to slid shut, doing just as Riku suggested.

 

“Sora. Coma on, wake up.”

Discontent Sora squeezed his eyes shut and turned away, a vain try to ignore the persistent shaking on his shoulder. “Ugh, what...?” Eventually he popped an eye open – and immediately recognized his favorite mug just inches from his face.

“Have a sip. It'll help,” Riku said, though his voice sounded dull. Before he could protest the edge of the mug was already at his lips and a hand pushed underneath his head, aiding him just enough for a little swallow.

A thick, somewhat jucky taste spread in Sora's mouth, however it was quickly overpowered by the thick taste of honey.

For a moment he wondered just how much honey Riku had added to overpower the sharp, bitter taste, but then he already fell back into slumber.

 

The next time Sora came to he felt considerably better. His nose was still full of snot and the fever was ever present, but at least his head hurt a little less. Even the swelling of his eyes had gone back – enough for him to realize Riku had switched off the TV and was actually still around. His tie and shirt of their school uniform laid over one of the chairs by the kitchenette, leaving him only with his yellow tank-top while he sat at the desk. As far as Sora could tell he had cleaned it up, at least enough for him to spread out his textbooks.

“Oh God,” Sora gasped, moved to tears, “You're... doing my homework...?!”

Upon hearing his voice Riku looked up from the papers – before he snorted out a laugh. “As if. I'm just summing up what you missed out so you get it.”

Instantly Sora's cheerful smile faded to a straight line. “That's so cold. I'm dying and you won't even do my homework!”

Riku only gave another chuckle at his words. “If you're well enough to complain, you can take your next fill of tea on your own.” He gestured at the side of the bed with his hand, pen still between his fingers. As Sora followed the motion he noticed his mug on the nightstand, the black piece of ceramic with the mickey mouse ears and red bottom.

With narrowed eyes – the medicine was probably just as jucky as before – he reached out and took another sip of the tea. His face grimaced at the sour bitterness, but thankfully the honey kicked in soon and made it slightly more bearable.

“What _is_ that anyway?” he asked and left his tongue out, as if the bit of air would ease the disgusting taste faster.

Dropping his pen on the desk Riku turned around on the chair, arms crossed before his chest. “It's a tea made of the Papu-fruit. Cooking it makes it slightly bitter, but it's a great homespun remedy for fevers and sicknesses.”

“Slightly? _Slightly_?!” Sora repeated with a high-pitched voice, “It's awful! I've never drunken anything _more_ bitter than this!”

Man, was the fruit itself anything like it? If that was the case, he'd seriously reconsider sharing one with Kai-

Suddenly Sora noticed a very odd, nearly _disturbing_ thing:

Riku had also a mug near himself. In point of fact, he even picked it up and took as swallow during his rant.

Now, Riku could have, technically, been drinking something else. Like some water or a soda (he refused to drink directly from a bottle if he could, saying he was cultivated and not a savage punk). But there was a small, yellowish piece of fruit on the edge of the mug, pierced fancily as if it was an adornment to some posh beachdrink, that suggested...

“Is that...?!” Sora was so shocked, he couldn't even fully finish his sentence.

Slowly, lazily, Riku shrugged his shoulders as he took another sip. “What. I like how it tastes.”

Mortified Sora threw up his arms, eyes about as wide as plates. “Are you _crazy_?! We can't share a Papu!” Quickly he brought down his arms again and instead buried his face in his hands. “You _can't_ become my soulmate! I wanna share one with _Kairi_!”

For a moment there was utter silence, the Riku broke out in a laughter violent enough that his entire upper body shook. “Oh my God, you're _such a child_!” he brought out between tears, one arm over his stomach as he tried to calm down again. “Sora, you can't belie- Honestly-”

Man. Now Riku laughed so hard, he couldn't even properly form a full sentence!

“Rikuuuu! Stop that!” Gathering whatever force he had, Sora grabbed a pillow and tried to throw it at his face.

… Tried, since it fell kind of _like a rock_ as soon as it came over the edge of the bed.

It was so pathetic he laid back down, blanket pulled over his head so he at least muffled down the penetrating laughter _still_ coming from Riku.

 

More than a summer vacation, Sora slowly got familiar with the fact his _entire life_ might be ruined at this point.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> I've been absent for ages now, but for 2019 I kinda decided to pick up writing again. 
> 
> Recently I played DDD (mostly to remind myself of the last stage before KH3, which is FINALLY! coming) so I came up with this quick slice of life Oneshot. Basically just Sora being a dork and Riku taking care of stuff xD 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it :)
> 
> Regards,  
> -T


End file.
